Winter Angel
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: Viñeta. El pequeño Edward adora el invierno a pesar de que nadie lo haga y es que es justo allí cuando un ángel muy especial desciende a hacerle compañía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Winter Angel**

"All I know is that you`re so nice,

You are the nicest thing I`ve seen."

Es viernes por la tarde, un día cualquiera —como tantos otros—, sin nada especial. Sin nada que esperar.

El cielo gris se tiñe de un bello color anaranjado mientras una brisa fresca se hace presente en el jardín para jugar con los suaves mechones cobrizos que cubren el dulce rostro del pequeño Edward. La ventisca le hace cosquillas en las mejillas, ruborizándolas de forma encantadora, tiñendo ese rostro pálido tan adorable, tan _inocente_.

_Sabe_ que su madre pronto le llamará con aquella voz dulce para cenar y _sabe_ también que hace frío y mucho, _si_, porque su piel se estremece ligeramente bajo el edredón de pequeños ositos que trae consigo. Pero no importa, _nada _lo hace. Y es que a Edward le encanta el invierno, _¿a qué es raro? _

Mientras la mayoría de los niños del jardín de infantes adora el cálido verano, él anhela la llegada de la brisa fría del invierno que remueve sus cabellos haciéndole reír, la fina lluvia que cae sobre el cristal de la ventana de su querida habitación —_cómo le gusta ver las pequeñas gotitas que juegan a perseguirse unas a otras—_, las nubes gigantescas que cruzan el cielo con esas formas similares al empalagoso algodón de azúcar. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera rozarlas con sus manitas! ¿Es que se quedarían también pegadas en la punta de sus dedos?

Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y una risita melodiosa se escapa de sus labios perfectos. Los hoyuelos que se forman en sus rosadas mejillas le hacen ver tan pequeño y vulnerable —y es que lo es, claro, sólo tiene _cinco _años—, tan encantador y gracioso.

El pequeño aferra aún más el suave edredón mientras deja que su espalda roce la espesa nieve al recostarse sobre ella. Se sentía tan cómoda, tan agradable bajo su pequeño cuerpo que no puede evitar que sus ojos verde esmeralda se cierren por unos pocos segundos, sólo _algunos_.

_Uno, dos, tres_… y comienza a soñar. A soñar allí en su amplio patio delantero, allí tendido sobre la nieve, allí donde el viento sopla como si fuera una canción, una canción que le hace sonreír y le congela la punta de la nariz.

_¿Qué es lo que sueña? _Pues muchas cosas —por supuesto—, tantas. Bueno, al menos _antes_ lo hacía. Y es que ahora es simplemente _diferente_. Simplemente más de lo mismo, porque hay _un sólo pensamiento_ que ocupa toda su mente.

Ahora, cada vez que anochece y su madre deposita un beso a la altura de su frente, sus parpados se cierran y él cae rendido —siempre— se sumerge en aquel sueño blanco, repleto de nieve, si _nieve_. Está por todos lados. Cae en perfectos y graciosos copos a sus costados que el intenta coger con sus dedos y algunas veces cae en forma de estrellas que revolotean a su alrededor. Pero esa no es la mejor parte del sueño, _no lo es_, porque todo se reduce a _ella_, al momento en que ella hace su entrada a aquel mágico mundo y se planta frente él, con una sonrisa dulce bailando en sus labios tan pequeños y perfectos.

Piel blanca, largo y sedoso cabello color caoba, ojos chocolate sombreados por largas pestañas. _Esa_ es ella. Tan adorable y tan hermosa; _tanto_ que el pequeño Edward no quiere despertar jamás para que así ella no pueda alejarse de él ni deje de regalarle aquella sonrisa de pequeños y blancos dientes, ni deje de dar vueltas una y otra vez a su alrededor con aquel vestido color crema y sus piececitos descalzos sobre la superficie helada, ni deje de ruborizarse cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de él mientras ambos hacen un ángel improvisado con sus pequeños cuerpos sobre la nieve, moviendo sus brazos y piernas. Un ángel como _ella_, como _Bella_.

—Edward, Edward —susurra una vocecita cerca de su oído. Es suave, tierna y claro, él la reconoce como ninguna.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, tallándolos con pereza. Cuando por fin ha logrado despertar, ladea levemente la cabeza para encontrarse con la de ella, a unos centímetros de él. Se ha tendido en la misma posición, allí en el suelo teñido de blanco y tan gélido. Quiere reír cuando se fija en su expresión, tan concentrada, tan pensativa, _tan Bella_. Pero más que nada en el mundo, desearía saltar de alegría porque ella no es tan solo un sueño. Es real, _¡ella es real!_

Unas mariposas parecen revolotear dentro de su estómago, pero Edward no comprende la razón. _¿Por qué las mariposas aparecen cuando Bella también lo hace? _Frunce el entrecejo sin entender. ¿Y por qué quiere brincar sin cansancio por que ella _existe_ y no es una de esos amigos imaginarios que tienen los niños pequeños? _Ni idea_. Tal vez porque es _su_ mejor amiga o tal vez sea porque se le hace tan divertida. Y bueno, a Edward le parece _linda_...

—Hola, Bella —saluda Edward y ella se ruboriza casi enseguida al escuchar su voz. Que _extraño _y que lindo el color que tiñe sus mejillas. Le recuerda a una muñeca de porcelana de esas que Bella tenía.

Cuando la observa fijamente y ella le sonríe alegre y a veces tímida con esos labios llenos cincelados en su rostro, Edward se pregunta sin entender como es que en el mundo hay personas que detestan el invierno. _Tonto, incomprensible_, se dice a si mismo.

Y es que el invierno significa _tantas _cosas. Significa guerra de bolas de nieve en el patrio trasero de su casa y también muñecos de nieve con una vieja bufanda de Bella y un sombrero del armario de Carlisle. Significa tardes frías con un tazón de chocolate caliente para cada uno, frente a la chimenea y con galletitas hechas por Reneé. Significa pequeñas manos entrelazadas sin sentido mientras corren para refugiarse de la lluvia. Significa una sola palabra: Bella. _Su_ Bella. Suya desde que la vio por primera vez, cuando todo empezó y nunca jamás acabó.

* * *

Hola =)

Edward y Bella son pequeñitos ^^

Díganme que les pareció (supongo que excesivamente cursi). ¡Besos!


End file.
